relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
Infected Bakudan
As Infected Bakudan :Belief Club: "Demon", elite warrior :KaiserFever Deviranger I: Second-in-command, later | font = | species = Infected Human | gender = Male | age = 19 | height = 5'8" | weight = 149 lbs | hair = Orange | eyes = Orange }} Infected Bakudan (インフェクテッド・バクダン Infekuteddo Bakudan) is the Drama Club member Bakudan that was infected with the Doki Doki Virus. He serves as one of Kai's elite warriors who is Deviranger ViralOrange of the KaiserFever Deviranger team with the motto "Explosive Wrath!" (爆発性の怒り！ Bakuhatsusei no Ikari!). He controls the viral power of explosion and he is capable of self-destructing his whole body and respawning. Personality In Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, Infected Bakudan retains some of his original personality except he can be overzealous or have an "explosive" temper. He has some social skills of being a leader just like Infected Ryoku. History ''The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG'' :SPOILER WARNING: This story will contain some spoilers that will currently be exclusive on this wiki until it is written in fiction. Denki was one of the last few survivors of the Drama Club member. After being infected with the Doki Doki Virus, the cyborg Denki was subtly chasing Ayami around the Drama Club Hub World until Ayami was finally infected with the Doki Doki Virus. ''Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus'' In Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, Infected Bakudan was given the power of Deviranger ViralOrange, Power of Explosion. When the Literature Club's Dokiranger team got caught in a dead end in the boiler room, the KaiserFever Deviranger team, led by Infected Ryoku, traps them, defeats them, and captures them. Infected Ryoku takes away the CyberColor DigiChangers, Model: Heart from the Literature Club members. The Devirangers escorted the Literature Club members to the Ritual Chambers where the Literature Club members will be converted into Belief Club members. On their way their, Sayori tripped over a hole and out of Infected Bakudan's temper, he lifted Sayori from the ground. Infected Ryoku scolded him about not touching club administrators as the Infected could accidentally infect club administrators, which would cause them to go berserk. However, Sayori was infected with the Doki Doki Virus but not by Bakudan's hand. When Kai found out, he sent the Devirangers and Infected Cyber Security Rangers to search and contain Infected Sayori. When the Infected Cyber Security Rangers, Infected Ryoku, and Infected Bakudan found the Literature Club members outside their room, they tried destroying a barrier that Infected Sayori casted over them while Infected Sayori was mentally torturing Monika. After busting through the digital force fields, while they secure everyone, Infected Sayori escapes. While Infected Bakudan and many Infected Cyber Security Rangers continue their hunt for Infected Sayori, Infected Ryoku and a few Infected Cyber Security Rangers stay to guard the Literature Club members until they can figure out what to do with them. After Infected Sayori and Infected Ryoku were cured, Infected Bakudan took charge of Deviranger team and battles against the recovered club administrators, but more specifically, Duran of the Drama Club. Infected Bakudan tries self-destructing on Cyberlord Duran but Duran defended himself by creating a D-Guard aura. Still, the amount of damage that inflicted on Duran made Duran praise him. When Ryoku woke up, Ryoku assumed his signature Dokiranger CyberPink form and he teamed up with Duran against Infected Bakudan. Infected Bakudan was quite persistent and even when Kosei aided Ryoku and Duran, Infected Bakudan proved to be quite a foe. However, by the time Infected Bakudan was about to self-destruct on Kosei, Duran already planted a DDVaccine on Infected Bakudan and cured him. Battle information To be added... Trivia * Bakudan's name when written as translates to "bomb". Category:Belief Club members Category:Digirangers Category:KaiserFever Deviranger Category:Infected characters Category:ReLC!TDDV:Minibosses